User talk:Christain
--LordTBT Talk! 04:35, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Im so glad you decided to join us! (I can't believe i'm second (The first user) again!) Well, my I be the second to say Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Well first off let me say If you have any questions, please see the FAQ section of the community portal... home... thingy... It should answer any questions that you have. ::If It doesn't, or it just doesn't explain it through enough, I and many others (Ill name em at the bottom of the page ;]) will be happy to answer any questions you have. :::I think thats about it for right now! If you need anything, just ask one of us and we will be happy to assist! May you have many great and wonderous times on this Wiki! Sambrook the otter Talk! 14:12, 6 November 2008 (UTC) (here are the people) --Some random redwall fan Talk!, Aida Otterock Talk!, Charie Swordmaid Talk!, Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk!, and (If hes on) Swordbearer <+>()- Third I'm starting to lose my touch mate. Third =P welcome to redwall christain, if you got any questions or any of that riff raff as me, Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk! 22:14, 30 October 2008 (UTC) , Sambrook the otter Talk!, Charie Swordmaid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!, or Aida Otterock Talk!, Charie Swordmaid Talk!, and the admins Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, suggested readings are The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey, Sambrook's Story, Red Tide 1 and 2, Jude Ethulia 1 and 2, and Lenora Longtail Man, I should template this format hi Hey, Guys. Thanks for Welcomes. :). Aj--Christain 04:22, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hello... Feel free to fill out your userpage with random stuff it doesnt matter what just nothing like... blech... wow and Rhulain says he was losing touch lol xD--Aida Otterock Talk! 04:28, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :) *Grin* I know whatcha Mean... :). Not hear, of course. --Christain 04:49, 10 November 2008 (UTC) yeah xP lol the lights are on but nobodys home--Aida Otterock Talk! 04:56, 10 November 2008 (UTC) really I know really, thats what im Like at the Moment... :) lolz xP (gets up trips over computer cord spills water on clean socks)--Aida Otterock Talk! 05:01, 10 November 2008 (UTC) *grin* *spills Monster Drink over self and computer oops... :)--Christain 05:03, 10 November 2008 (UTC) *Grimaces and hear parents call her to bed, sighs and logs off after deleting important homework/email--Aida Otterock Talk! 05:05, 10 November 2008 (UTC) hehe. Same hear, My moms all but pulling the cord.:) opps, forgot the sig, Ill do it now though, just a five sec differnce--Christain 05:08, 10 November 2008 (UTC) So... Have you only read the castaways series or have you read Redwall too--Aida Otterock Talk! 01:52, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Ive read all the Castaways, Martin the Warrior, Mariel of Redwall, Mattimeo, and a bit of Redwall. Currently Reading Bellmaker and Mossflower--Christain 01:59, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ugh, last night i stayed up til two trying to finish my speech.. beh. --Christain 02:01, 13 November 2008 (UTC) bout your sig... k, the instructions I gave were missing a part. I forgot to mention that the JPG image has to be on the website (Redwall.wikia.com) It will not show up if it isn't on here. Other than that I can't figure out whats wrong with it..... [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My User Talk! 15:07, 8 December 2008 (UTC) The Pic Is from this sight...:/. If It dosent work this time I may just take it out and try again later. :/. thankx, though Chris Talk! 18:48, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I think I know what It Is! *rubs hands together* Chris Talk! 18:52, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :Your signature image is broken (it's way too large) and you need to fix it. --LordTBT Talk! 20:37, 8 December 2008 (UTC) yes, My sister just told me. " Do you have a big eggo or what, Chris!" So, wow. I deleted it from the sig and hopefully when i sighn this, no picture (small or large) will be visible besides those Martins at the corner. Thanks, TBT. :)I'm really bad with technical stuff. ::(. Chris Talk! 21:30, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Sig Help If you want your signature as you were trying to have, use this: Chris Talk! Which will appear like this: Chris Talk! Don't forget about the raw sig button! -Black Hawk Talk! 22:15, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Dude thanks A TON! wow! Thanks, I'll Change It in a few, right Now My computer won't let me in that little red "more" place, But thanks. Chris Talk! 22:54, 8 December 2008 (UTC) sig ponits to the wong page hi there at the mommnt your sig is pointed to pages not yet wittern like this Chris Talk! so it comes up like this Chris Talk! see its not your user page it should be like this Chris Talk! so it should be like this Chris Talk! I hope this helps --Dannflow Talk! 19:25, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, I see the problem with the one I gave you. I spelled it Christ''ia''n when it should have been Christ''ai''n. Sorry about that. -Black Hawk Talk! 21:51, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, Danflow. :). Its ok, Black Hawk. My name is spelled rather different...::0. Thanks guys-Chris Talk! 15:09, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Hello! Hi Christain, thank you for commenting on my page. I am actually writing 2 fan fictions. My original one is The Saga of Smolderfang, but I don't highly recommend it since it is quite muddling. I also have Fren's Quest, which I recommend even more than the Saga, however I only have the prologue and one paragraph of Chapter One. Hope you enjoy, Frentiza the ferret Talk! 16:06, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, dude. I left a Message on Your Place two... I'm still not sure which one to leave it on, so i did both. :/. Ah well, thanks, I will read them very soon. :) Chris Talk! 15:36, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Deletion 600 was deleted, but not permanently. I ran into a technical problem, but it's fixed. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:02, 14 December 2008 (UTC) PS: I finally got to the first fight! Ok, Yeah- that was it (stupid me) thanks for clearing that up. :)--Chris Talk! 22:04, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Party Pooper humph! For that, I;m not posting my latest until tomorow night, so THERE. HUMPH!--Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:52, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Again, party pooper- master Mis-speller!--Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:55, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry Stil till tomorrow, though!--Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:58, 16 December 2008 (UTC) YOU ARE EVIL!!! HUMPH!! (I'm not THAT angry, but still- HUMPH!)--Shieldmaiden Talk! 05:00, 16 December 2008 (UTC) You bet! I swear on Martin's sword, soon as I wake up. (I sleeps with my computer on the desk next to me, see.) Till then, Sweet Cloggo. Shieldmaiden Talk! 05:08, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Actually, Th proper term is Toodle pip.Shieldmaiden Talk! 05:14, 16 December 2008 (UTC) KIU Means "Keep it up." Shieldmaiden Talk! 16:07, 26 December 2008 (UTC) That would great!! Any help is appreciated! Shieldmaiden Talk! 16:25, 26 December 2008 (UTC) RE: HAPPY NEW YEAR, MATEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:05, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Wishing you a happy new year!!! Just Fren HAPPY 2009! 14:21, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Wow Wow, so like I get TWO happy new years! WOW thanks guys! Chris Talk! 06:31, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, Slight bit of writer's block, so I put up another story- Taggerung Quest. Hope you like! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:57, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *mutters irritably* 'Bout time you got on- where you been? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:10, 3 January 2009 (UTC) An HOUR!!!!!!!!!! Awwww . . . . oh well. I'll have more up by then for Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III by then. Ciao! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:18, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Muahahahahaha!!! Not telling until you read newest update on MTW and Tagg Quest (Prolgue only, sez on yer user page that you've not read Taggerung) Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:18, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Update On MTW. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:50, 4 January 2009 (UTC) YAY!! you're on!!!!!!!!! Gotta check watchlist- then updating Tagg and MTW. take it you finished Taggerung? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:31, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Thank ye ;) Aye I did it myself. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 23:11, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Update Try out my new fanfic, Avenger Tubistia! --Frentiza the ferret Leave a message! 21:21, 13 January 2009 (UTC) That, m'gel is Verminese. translation to follow . . . about a zillion chapters later ! hahahahahahahaha! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:33, 15 January 2009 (UTC) re: tirborath I did only chapter two. the rest in Samvbrooks. Re not much of a comment on MTW II. please make yer slf clear- OR ELSE! Ok, TRANSLATION- if you're esure . . . . Are you SURE cause I will post trans if you ask.? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:40, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Innocent.y don't you mean Gammage? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Do you want that translation or not??? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) NO KEYLA And No, I already said no translation, I like surprises. You post to fast, and your last few You forgot to sign. :P Chris Talk! 02:43, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, translation is : abcdefghijklmnopqrsuvwxyz! Muahahahahahaha! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:45, 15 January 2009 (UTC) You don't.... You don't read you talk page, do you? *Feighns Shock* I said No translation! you gave away all of it! *Dies ::) Chris Talk! 02:48, 15 January 2009 (UTC) U people have NO imagination. If;n you'd read Bellmaker, yyou'd know why. And yes, that is the real translation. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:48, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ???????? I pt the alphavbet and you frak out? that . . . is . . very disturbign. Go see a counseler! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:49, 15 January 2009 (UTC) four words, and I don't mean ANY of them , jut to vent spleen, I LIK EYOU YOU ARE AN EEDJIT!!! Ok, JK (:P Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:51, 15 January 2009 (UTC) all jokes aside, I want you stay on, but I need to edit MTW, an TQ so check my user page and read the fan fics I have edown, and chck you rwatchlist at the en dof each one. Unless you rathe rhave me leave you in suspense the rest of the night . . . Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:53, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Update Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:04, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry Update on MTW, and I would hav ebeen on sooner,b ut I made a chocloate cake for dad. (yeah Ihad 2 slices.)Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:26, 15 January 2009 (UTC) uopdate on MTWII. Have to get off now, :(. Will get up EARLY tomorrow . . . Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:48, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Aye, I'm glad ye told me this. The only problem is, if I were to seel pictures 2-5 buck each, I wouldn't be making very much progress and laptops aren't cheep... however... I have some savings and the most I may need would be o say, $100- $200. I know that sounds like a lot, but that's only a few pictures priced at about $10. going at $5 or worse $2... would take very very very long time. Now, as soon as I get a laptop all prices will stop and it will be free again. If theres anything I missed, please let me know :D Sambrook the otter Need anything? 04:18, 15 January 2009 (UTC) re:cook friar hugo. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) chris, i hope u check my story promptly. If you forget, I shhall ROAST YOU!!!!!!!! Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III Taggerung Quest Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:30, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ypdate mtwii- Have to do geometry, but then done BTW, besides the Homework, computer stuff, and inauguation stuff was there any thing else wa neded to do? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:19, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Ummm... okay? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 02:10, 16 January 2009 (UTC) yah don't worry about it. sometimes i do random stuff too --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 02:46, 16 January 2009 (UTC) OK-i'll edit it when I find time what's your fanfci about? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:56, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Oh. I saw your comment on Sheild's talk page. The Fan fic one. In Pearls, it talks about the time Martin II was helping drive of some foxes or something. Maybe you could have that in it. =D Just a suggestion. Charie Swordmaid Chat! 01:07, 17 January 2009 (UTC) update A Coneslinger's Revenge Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 04:54, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I'm new as well to Redwall! I'm only on Martin the Warrior, the second book! :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 18:38, 17 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. That's why I get mad at Redwall Wiki, because the spoil everything! MAJOR UPDATEE PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:04, 18 January 2009 (UTC) blink blink I have NOT killed Tullgrew yet. yeeesh! READ THE UPDATE!! Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:23, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I Like it! Good advice on the avoiding part. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 13:54, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Giggle. Do you still need a name? If you have a book with names of stars, I just use those. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 14:39, 18 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. I know I'm lazy. I can't even make up my own names! Can you check out my fan-fic: Hollyfire's Tale? how's Engriz for an evil name? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:40, 18 January 2009 (UTC) thanks my brother is 5 yrs old --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 18:15, 19 January 2009 (UTC) he probably is alot better than mine when he was 3. he kept crying! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 18:33, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Names I'm rather hopeless at names, but here goes: Eridani, Acherner, Rukbat, Scorpii (yes, that is in the constellation Scorpius), or Altair? I have others, if you would like. ----:Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 18:36, 19 January 2009 (UTC) yeah i saw, it was on the recent changes list so i clicked on it --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 18:38, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Comments Thank ye for yoi koind comments, Chris. I have a new fan-fic, Fires of the Sea, check eet out. Thankee muchly! --:Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 22:23, 20 January 2009 (UTC) hey, when are you adding more to tale of 2 quests? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:11, 28 January 2009 (UTC) New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:38, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Kutless Ummm... do I love all of the kutless music? YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!! Which song or album do you like best? My favorite album is probably to know that your alive. (I was gonna see them in concert, but the dropped out. It totally stunk!) I have seen them once before though. But I hadn't heard of them, so I didn't even know what I was listening to. :P --MERLOCK 00:37, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, have you heard the song the last night by skillet? It is one of my favorite songs. The words are really cool, and the music is awesome. I saw the video with skillet on your page, so I thought I would ask you.--MERLOCK 21:11, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Looking for angels I probably have heard it. The name kinda rings a bell. --MERLOCK 19:05, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Is your video working? I can't here anything on your skillet video. :( I was looking forward to it. PS, I've made a Fan Poems 2. If you have anything you want on it, jus lemme know. --MERLOCK 22:20, 9 March 2009 (UTC) YouTube You are free to link to YouTube videos, but please do not embed them with the YouTube tags. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:27, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Links? That sucks! Poo! I'm not allowed to go on you tube! Oh, well. Maybe I can get my dad to let me click on links if I don't look around. Once again POO! --MERLOCK 22:33, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Lookin for angels Hey, I'm listenin to looking for angels by skillet!!! I just bought the album 'comatose', and 'five score and seven years ago' by Relient K. I'm liking it to! (where have ya been mate? :( )--MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) Merlock.jpg| 70px Which is better, elves, dragons, or martin the warrior? 01:42, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Orson Scott Card You've read Ender's Game? IT IS AWESOME!!!--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 02:46, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I've read Ender's Game and Speaker for the Dead. I'm trying to track down a copy of Xenocide. ORSON SCOTT CARD ROCKS!--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:55, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I'm scared I might spoil the second one. Have you read it yet?--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:37, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Okay dokey! It's about Ender and his wife Novina on Lusitania (A colony world which has another sentient alien race. Known as the piggys as well as a dealy virus called the Descolada) Starway's COngree sends a fleet armed with The Little Doctor to destroy the planet and stop the virus. Ender and Novinia, with the help of a Sentient AI Jane, must find a way to travel instantaneously and save the colonists. Oh yeah, the Hive Queen has found a place there to incubate and has already hatched, so the Bugger are back! --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 03:26, 17 April 2009 (UTC) type Who is your favorite redwall chacter? Martin Matthias Here's the finished result: Who is your favorite Redwall Character? Martin Matthias get it? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:26, 17 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Polls from someone you didn't ask but just noticed It's easy. YOu use the and tags. The format is thus: Which is better, Ender's Game or Speaker for the Dead? Ender's Game Speaker for the Dead And it looks like this! Which is better, Ender's Game or Speaker for the Dead? Ender's Game Speaker for the Dead --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 03:30, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I did vote in the poll. The second one was more touchy feely and about human emotions than the first, but still really good.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 13:47, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Sort of. There's something intriguing about the whole Battle School thing. Speaker for the Dead ;acked teh excitement of Ender's Game, with no real conflict until the very end.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:39, 17 April 2009 (UTC) It was a very nice pshyce study though.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 13:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC) If you like psychology, it talks a lot about human nature and that sort of stuff. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:56, 20 April 2009 (UTC) It's pretty explicit. Sometimes I cant believe Orson Scott Card is the same religion as me...--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 04:08, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Yep. He'd so vulgar in his books. That's why I don't plan on seeing Ender's Game if it becomes a movie. It would either be R or they would have taken a lot of stuff away. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 04:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) This may sound somewhat pointless, but I must speak my mind. I like what you did with the characters and the descriptions, which are so accurate. Thurrn the Ranger 14:51, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for replying! Thurrn the Ranger 23:31, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Ya... I'm ok, thanks fer caring Chris--Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are you afraid of me? Speak! Oh, no! keep up the update messages! I appreciate them. I'm glad you like my music thingy! --CHAOS (merlock) Image:Chaos copy.jpg| 50px Chaos is lonely, talk to him 18:02, 26 April 2009 (UTC) In my opinion it gets a lot better after book one. I was trying to rush through the first part.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 04:22, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Why are you running? I'm the Phantom of the Opera! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:32, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Not stupid, matey! Sure, go right ahead, matey. The sky's up, BTW. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:27, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Update on Avenger Tubistia. Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 04:38, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Alien youth Yeah, I have it on my ipod. Hey, Have u heard their first album? It's just called skillet. It's my favorite, and I'm listening to it right now. (Can you meet me on the widget dashboard where we can talk quicker?) -- Merlock/chaos Image:Sword pic.jpg| 50px Talk to me! PLEEASE! 20:39, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the chat, (I'm goin there right now!) -- Merlock/chaos Image:Sword pic.jpg| 50px Talk to me! PLEEASE! 20:44, 12 May 2009 (UTC) oh. ok. i'll do that right now. thanks for telling me. where does it say my age?--Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 23:24, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the pic, Chris! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:43, 15 May 2009 (UTC) You drew me, I drew you.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 03:46, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Castaways Is it true there will be a fourth addition to the Castaways series? --Thurrn the Ranger Mossflowerrrrrr! Thank you! Thurrn the Ranger 16:30, 9 August 2009 (UTC) wow! You have been here a long time! Why don't you come on so much anymore?--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 16:50, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! it looks alot better now, if only we could get rid of the text next to the sig!-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= } }} I got it to work!-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= } }} Hi SM told me that you support this. If you do, please sign it. --Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 23:49, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hoi Part one of my carefully planned revenge complete! UPDATE UNSUNG And be SURE to read the A/N Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:14, September 11, 2009 (UTC) You did nothing wrong.--Vermin King 02:28, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for tip. ;) Would you mind reading and commenting on my story Starbalde. Update! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:42, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Update --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 07:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Chris! I'm reading Castaways of the Flying Dutchman. I think it's really good so far. What do you think of the sequels? --Maulblade 01:28, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Update. Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Final Update Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 19:30, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Happy holidays, Chris! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 16:19, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Chris! Merry Christmas! --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 01:14, December 25, 2009 (UTC) "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CHRISTAIN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!!!!" I hope all goes well on your birthday, mate! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 20:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:06, April 4, 2010 (UTC) So.... yeah We just haven't talked lately and I felt like saying hi. So... Hi. Yeah. Holly Werde Dorn Gewinne? 16:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Feb. 16. I got to read a Book for the reading club at my school. I'm in the middle of another, my dad wants me to read a book about DC and religion, and I want to read "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes". --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:56, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Reading Club book: "Belle Prater's Boy" Book I am reading for fun:"Gregor the Overlander" (I got it a long time ago, but have just now decided to read it) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:06, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, my younger sister got ahead of me and told me Chapter 17 is really sad. I like the little hillbilly charm that the story has to it. I'm only on Chapter 8 or 9. I'm on Chapter 13 of Gregor the Overlander. I really like it. The rat that was one of the first two that Gregor met's last words were cool. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:18, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Nothing much... I have about fifty fanfics and only one is finished. I'm glad you'll be getting on more often, I've missed ya ;) Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 11:14, June 5, 2010 (UTC) The one I finished was Bluestripe the Warrior, and I extended it as well... :| Oh well, gonna go work on another of my stories. Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 11:41, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I finished "Belle Prater's Boy" yesterday! I liked it. It wasn't as sad as I expected it to be, but it was good. =) Oh! BTW, my lil' sister got an account here! Queen Geunevere. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 14:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I probably need to update my fan fic more before I start becoming busy in July. I also need to finish a few more requirements for one last merit badge before I can start on my Eagle Scout Project. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:29, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, SM told me. I've heard of it before. :D No, I don't have an account there. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Christain, I'm on the shoutbox! :D --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 14:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I got Your Message I got your message. What are you, a stalker (if that's how you spell it)? Just Kidding:)!! And BTW my favorite music is probably country and sometimes pop. What about you? Queen Geunevere60px| Talk to the Queen! :D :D :D I don't have a closet....JK. Blue told me you were going to ask me all those weird stalkerish questions. I do like some rock. Queen Geunevere60px| Talk to the Queen! :D :D :D I just got a chance to read your page. Don't worry. I am not totally ubsessed (if that's how you spell it) with Redwall either. I just now started reading them after I joined the wiki. Queen Geunevere60px| Talk to the Queen! You humans would not have "Ringing around the rosey" if it were not for my Black Plague. --MentalZ 03:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I invented strife and hate. --MentalZ 03:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC) No, tiny human. I already told you on the Box that Shouts that I created depression. By the way, I created all disorders. --MentalZ 03:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I created the insane asylum and was the inspiration for all the dictators throughout history. --MentalZ 03:19, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I created death and can manipulate mental stability. Without mental instability, which I manipulate, the world would be without insanity or asylums. --MentalZ 03:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I end this in saying that I am amused by the foolishness of mankind. --MentalZ 03:33, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps I may let you "win" after you make me a sandwich. I have countless wins, thus I have great pity on your kind. --MentalZ 03:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes you do. --MentalZ 03:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad you feel that way :) Everyone on this wiki is so friendly... *gives Ferretmaiden a strange look* Survivor! 12:53, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 23:00, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Since your into cookies: _ | COOKIES ROCK |||""|""\__,_ | _____________l||_ |__|__|) |(@)@)*******|(@)(@)**(@) Update The Ultimate War. Just missed it! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 15:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I HAVE BEEN GONE SINCE THUUUUURSSSDAAAAY!!!!!--Martin II The Mad Poet 16:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 21:57, June 22, 2010 (UTC) How do you activate your account on fanfiction.net? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) LOL you never shut up, huh? You're a lot like Holly, then! This truly is a nice community here, and I look forward to getting to know all of you. Most people don't believe that an... older... man like me would get on a Redwall website to talk to some people... lol. You make good cookies, by the way. Holly's always turn out like bricks. The dog loves them, though. I secretly give them to Mapfel, that's our King Charles Spaniel, when Holly's not looking. :) Shhhhh Survivor! 19:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) No. OpenOffice is not stupid. Yeah, I stalked YOU! Pwned, lol :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 16:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom. READ NOTE FIRST BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!!!!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Are you still on the Shout Box? --Vermin King 21:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm stuck with OpenOffice :( My comp.'ll self-explode if'n I put Microsoft Word on it. What's new? Just read the update on Rise to Freedom. Verrrrry gory, but it was a good update :/ Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Nooooo what is fanfiction.net?? Should I join? (and if you're not reading TUW, I don't have to update you) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 12:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I am doing well. My mother isn't requiring me to cut my shoulder-length black hair until school starts back again. --Vermin King 19:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Did you catch my update yesterday?? I'm glad you like it, but what fanfic do you mean, the one I just read? Bluestripe's? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 13:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I just reread our conversation and I realized that it was Rise of Freedom, I think. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 13:52, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I am obviously very slow and stupid but I just realized you were a girl...I think it was the Christian and the Chris thing that threw me off...I am SO sorry...:)-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 01:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Nothing really. Just visiting people in the States and having appointments until I go home next week. How's yore summer been?-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 15:40, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:23, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Next week, on the 16th. I'm going into highschool.-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 11:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Jamboree -__- What do you mean did we really do it? You mean go to Jamboree? Yeah, I did! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:04, August 12, 2010 (UTC) No, President Obama didn't show up. My friend told me his interpretation of what he was like when he didn't show up. "Forget the Boy Scouts, I have an appointment on "The View." Yeah, I know what Venturing is. I have a friend who does that. My dad thought my sisters should do it, but they are not the outdoors type, more athletic. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Chris! :) Not too much happening right now. I got back from a week of visiting relatives in PA about a week ago, which was awesome. How about you? Ha, yeah right :P, I'm still 7 weeks behind schedule -.- about half of that I attribute to laziness/procrastination. I guess this just hasn't been a good year for me for the most part... --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 17:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello Christian Im not obsessed with redwall either. But there OK books. And by the way....did you know...............ELTON JOHN ROCKS?... :)--EltonJohnRocks 17:24, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it was really nice, we got even more pics there than in Ann Arbor :). We took the scenic route when we went back home. Uh-huh. Sorry to hear you're behind too :S. Thank you, *eats cookies*, have a brownie *gives brownies* lol --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 15:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Not much. But I got Resident Evil 4 on Friday, but I won't be able to play it until tomorrow because I'm not at home. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Um, yeah...my friend's brother, who I knew, died Sunday. I'm going to his funeral tomorrow... --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:24, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi.Sorry it took me so long to answer. Its cool you like Elton. Have you ever heard rocket man? That ones a good one. (but of course I think there ALL good.) Yeah the songs called Sorry. I like Daniel that ones really good too.--EltonJohnRocks 01:25, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War. Most of Chapter 6 posted, and I have regained internet! Updates will now be regular again! -celebrates- It's not QUITE the epicness I thought it would be, especially a certain someone's death, but I have cleared the path for more excitement! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:28, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom. --Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) In fact, I'm reading "Gregor and the Code of Claw". --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm only on Chapter 15. O.o --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:52, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, photography? I've been kind of interested in getting into that. I've been hoping to get a camera some time to avoid situations like losing my parents' camera xD lol. I'll have to E-mail you some pics of PA, it was pretty cool! DC? Awesome! I think Blue went there several weeks ago --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 17:10, October 5, 2010 (UTC) we went straight from DC to Jamboree. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:23, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Lol, ahhh I see. Is it a digital or film camera? Yeah, everyone says Cannon cameras are good :). I wish I could get one of those $600 ones you see in the magazines that have everything... I know! I saw this photo contest on the Homeschool Legal Defense Association's HLDA website and everything looked amazing. Yeah, I'm saving up for stuff too. I'm still trying to get some wood-glue & varnish for some double-swords I'm making. I think I only have about $15 atm, so that'll only stretch so far :P. Oh ok, lol. I saw his response on your talk-page Neil - who is having trouble logging in :P -- 01:10, October 7, 2010 (UTC) hhhheeeeeeyyyyyy dandin76 here i saw you post on my page, and i also heard you're a christan that's awsome i am too Update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I believe I forgot to tell you about the Update on The Ultimate War... sorry :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 00:18, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Camporee? Well, maybe you could do half and half. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:16, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't like it. T.T --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:58, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:23, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War. I've got two questions for you. #If vegetable oil comes from vegetables, and olive oil comes from olives, what does baby oil come from? #If vegetarians eat vegetables, what do humanitarians eat? Hugs, Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:51, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Merry Xmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Not much is up. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:22, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Nice... don't have very many updates, in fact, none at all so far.... =( Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 03:30, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello there Christain I'm Niko Banks pleased to meet you ol'girl I like your avatar it's really nice and great fine art I hope you get this here letter cause it would be nice to hear from you and from what I can tell you sound like a nice person that is what I learned from your profile anyway please do leave a meesage on my user page ol'girl and have a nice day :) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 03:14, February 15, 2011, (UTC) Thanks for the letter my friend it brighten my day it's been abit hard today and I haven't been myself well it's a full moon I know it cause my aunt died during a full moon I don't know the whole story and all.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 02:00, February 18, 2011, (UTC) P.S Thanks for the letters God bless you my friend :) Update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 15:55, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Update On The Rise Of Freedom--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 20:12, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 16:57, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Update I know this is really late, but here's another update on The Rise of Freedom that's been sitting around for months and i've been too lazy to post. NOTE:It's on a new page, there's a link at the bottom of the original page and on my user page if you can't find it in the blog.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 21:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC)